coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9176 (31st May 2017)
Plot Nick struggles to free himself from the quicksand but with nothing to grip onto he remains trapped. He throws his phone away in frustration after failing to get a signal in the deserted beach. In his bathroom, Daniel grips the knife in his hand, contemplating self-harm. Denise refuses to leave until she knows he's safe, despite her arrival bringing about his state of panic. Daniel proceeds to harm himself with hot bathwater. Bethany bins her birthday present from Sarah without opening it. Nathan takes off her engagement ring for the party. Gemma advises Cathy to take charge of her relationship with Brian. Ken is cool towards Denise, unconvinced by her concern for Daniel. Denise tells him she'd just had a breakdown when she walked out and felt that Daniel would be better off without her. She built a new life and put the old one to the back of her mind, but never stopped loving Daniel. Daniel puts the knife down and cries into his arms. As she's getting ready to set off with Chesney, Sinead spills a drink in the flat. While cleaning it up, she notices the loose floorboards and finds Daniel's bloodied book. Anna gets the afternoon off. Kevin asks Erica to keep her away from No.13 as he's setting up a surprise party. Peter and Steve feel bad about leaving Nick behind and go back to fetch him. Peter spots him in the water, the tide rising, and they run to his aid. While Steve goes to get help, Peter stays with Nick, powerless to save him without putting himself at risk. The water now up to his neck, Nick gives up the fight and asks Peter to tell Leanne and Oliver that he loves them. Sinead works out that Daniel attacked Ken because of the abortion. She puts the book back in its hiding place but Chesney tells her she must inform the police. Cathy pulls Brian under a ladder to kiss her. Craig finds Shona unconscious in the alleyway when he's on his way to the tanning salon to check on Bethany and calls an ambulance. At the party, Nathan ensures that all of Bethany's drinks are spiked. Bethany sees Lara Cutler apparently wearing her necklace and starts a fight with her. Lara tells her that Nathan gives jewellery to all his girls before Nathan separates them. The coast guard arrives and rescues Nick. Peter is relieved that he didn't have to watch Nick drown. Daniel finally opens the bathroom door but is a nervous wreck. Ken offers to take him home, announcing that he needs help, not judgement. DS MacKinnon and DC Glynn suddenly arrive and arrest Daniel for attempted murder. Daniel confesses that he attacked Ken. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers *Lara Cutler - Niamh Blackshaw *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom *Daniel Osbourne's flat, Linford Street - Hallway and bathroom *Corporation Road *Beach Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *The quicksand scenes were recorded at Arnside village in Cumbria. HM Coastguard worked with the cast and crew to ensure their safety during the location shoot. The scene where Peter calls Nick was shot outside the Beach Cafe Fylde, just off the South Promenade in Lytham St Annes, close to where the beach scenes from the previous two episodes were recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick is sucked deeper into the quicksand; Craig heads to the salon to find Bethany, but on his way finds Shona in a ginnel; and Erica agrees to distract Anna while Kevin prepares the house for her surprise 50th. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,850,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns